The Adventures of Olaf
by Zeverey
Summary: Olaf the snowman gets into shenanigans.


It was, by most accounts, a perfect summer day. The sun shone hot and bright. A clear blue sky was broken up only by a few fat, fluffy clouds. The same wind that lazily drifted them along occasionally sent gusts to provide a welcome respite from the heat. It was the kind of day to do little more than enjoy the weather and hope it wouldn't end.

All in all, not a good day to be made of snow.

Fortunately for Olaf, he was no ordinary snowman. Most would regret the arrival of warm temperatures – assuming most snowmen were alive, that is. For Olaf, though, summer was the best time of the year. When not hanging around Arendelle Castle he could usually be found out and about looking for ways to enjoy the heat. Sometimes he would take a boat into the harbour. Often he would relax on a beach. Most of all, though, he simply wandered the streets of Arendelle.

It was almost noon, and the sun had nearly reached its peak in the sky. The flowers in pots on windowsills and beds alongside the streets were in full bloom. Bees buzzed contentedly among the petals. Olaf was meandering slowly amongst the flowers, smelling them as he went. The streets were emptier than usual today. Queen Elsa had ordered the castle gates be opened and a day of festivities was planned. Even at a distance Olaf could hear excited shouts from the castle. Probably by this point the grounds had been turned into a skating rink, as Queen Elsa said she would do. Olaf wasn't opposed to skating, but there would be plenty of time for it when winter came. Right now he wanted to enjoy this amazing, glorious, fantastic summer.

A particularly vibrant bed of purple flowers caught his eye. With a lowered head and deep sniff Olaf breathed in the scent of the blooms and sighed happily. Straightening up, he was suddenly face to face with two children.

The boy was no older than eight. The little girl was a few years younger. Their similar looking faces, hair and clothing suggested siblings. They also both wore the same expressions of shock and amazement, with some fear mixed in as well. Olaf couldn't blame them. Most citizens of Arendelle were taken aback with a talking snowman at first. Usually they warmed up to him quickly.

"Well, hi," he said happily. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He spread his spindly arms out wide. The sudden movement seemed to startle the girl, who quickly stepped back behind the boy. Olaf waited a beat but didn't get any other response from them. "Shy, are we? Well, that's okay too. But you don't need to be afraid of me." The boy certainly wasn't convinced, the girl even less so.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers," the boy said quietly. He looked more suspicious rather than afraid now.

"Oh, of course," Olaf replied knowingly. "Very wise of you. But you know what I always say, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Olaf was suddenly aware of how truly empty the street was and how young the children were to be out on their own. "Did your mother teach you that?"

"Yes," said the boy. He was definitely less hesitant now, though the girl still hid behind him. At least she seemed more curious than fearful. Olaf noted that the boy's mother (and the girl's too, if they were siblings) was perfectly fine with a child walking unattended down the streets but didn't allow them to talk to strangers. This seemed a strange contradiction in parenting to the snowman. Then again, he didn't exactly have much experience in that area. The boy continued, though it seemed to require great courage for him to speak. "She works in the castle. We were going to meet her there to go skating." Apparently he had decided Olaf was no threat as he continued on. "I'm Jens, and this is my sister Elin." The girl cautiously stepped forward, again standing beside the boy.

Well, that solved the sibling conundrum. "Ooh, skating. That sounds like fun." Olaf twirled like a skater would. The rough surface of the street was nothing like a smooth sheet of ice and he quickly toppled. "Whoops!" The snowman clumsily stood up. At least no body parts had disconnected this time, which would certainly scare these children. Facing them again Olaf noticed they were staring over his head. He glanced backwards but saw nothing of interest, then looked up. A few flakes landed directly on him. "Oh! This is my own personal flurry. It keeps me from melting in the summer."

"Where did it come from?" Jens asked. He was staring at the cloud with fascination.

"Queen Elsa created it after I-" Olaf was cut off by a gasp of amazement from Elin.

"Queen Elsa?" she said. "The one in the castle with the long hair and pretty dresses?" She was looking at Olaf with more appreciation now.

"More like the one who nearly froze everyone," Jens muttered. Neither Olaf nor his sister heard.

"Yes, that Queen Elsa," Olaf said to Elin. "She also created me... so I guess that makes her my mother, too." He actually hadn't made that connection until right now. Between giving him life, his flurry and a place to stay in the castle, he owed her a lot.

Elin was clearly in awe of him, though Jens seemed unimpressed. "Wow," she said with wide eyes.

Jens looked up the street, towards the castle. "Come on, Elin. We need to hurry." With one final critical look at Olaf, he headed off. Olaf tried to wave but was too late.

"Well, good-bye," Olaf said to the boy.

"Good-bye, Mr. Olaf," said Elin. "Maybe I can see you sometime at the castle?"

"Oh, of course," Olaf replied. "And you know what? I'll tell Queen Elsa you like her dresses."

The little girl's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. Olaf took that as a good sign. Speechless, she ran off to join her brother once more.

Olaf watched them for a moment. Interesting how children were so quick to accept a walking, talking snowman. He gave up the thought as quickly as it came and turned to more important matters. There were some flowers up ahead that clearly required investigation.

In fact, he was so intent on reaching them that the snowman didn't even notice the figure coming towards him from down the street...


End file.
